


Старбакс | драбблы

by Kathie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и зарисовки по Стив/Баки. Между собой не связаны. Старое, 2014-15 гг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Яблоки; флафф; PG-13

Стив любит яблоки.  
Это первое, о чем думает Баки, когда натыкается на старую, раскидистую яблоню, ветви которой клонятся долу под тяжестью спелых, налитых солнцем плодов. Яблоки крупные, круглые, со светлой, зеленоватого тона шкуркой, а земля под яблоней усеяна опавшими, подгнившими плодами, источающими густой приторный аромат. Баки тянется, цепляя одно из низко висящих яблок, срывает его с ветви, деловито вытирает глянцевый бок о китель и надкусывает; рот наполняется медово-сладким вкусом яблочного сока, и Баки понимает, что надо Стива позвать — тот ведь любит яблоки, и он обязательно должен попробовать эти.  
— Стив! — окликает Баки, и Роджерс появляется из-за кустов спустя каких-то несколько секунд. Баки срывает еще одно яблоко, кидая ему, и Стив ловит, отирает его о штанину, и с хрустом откусывает кусок; губы у него расплываются в широкой, довольной улыбке, и он весело спрашивает с набитым ртом:  
— Помнишь? У старой миссис Баркли во дворе.  
Баки кривится — ну нет, те яблоки, что они таскали с яблони во дворе старухи Баркли, были совсем другими, и он не упускает шанса сообщить об этом Стиву:  
— Они были кислее, и мельче, и аромат совсем другой, — подумав и откусив еще от яблока, добавляет: — Совсем другие.  
— А я говорю, такие же! — упрямо возражает Стив, в два укуса приговаривая свое яблоко, и задумчиво вертит в пальцах огрызок; Баки с улыбкой думает, что еще немного — и Стив начнет искать урну.  
— Да ну нет же! — свой огрызок Баки выкидывает в ближайший куст без каких-либо угрызений совести, а потом засовывает руки в карманы, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок. Стив рядом обиженно сопит, как всегда, когда уверен в чем-то, но Баки перечит ему из природной противности, и Барнс не выдерживает: машет рукой со вздохом и тихо произносит: — Ладно. Такие же.  
Что спорить со Стивом, он же упрямый, как баран. К тому же, с высшими по званию не спорят, весело говорит самому себе Баки, и ободряюще хлопает Стива по плечу.  
— Надо ребятам набрать, вкусные же яблоки, — говорит Стив, задумавшись. — Только куда?  
— Эх, Стиви, — Баки расстегивает китель, стаскивает рубашку и тянет вверх свою нательную майку: — Где твоя смекалка, капитан?  
Они завязывают майку снизу, Баки залезает на яблоню — совсем как в детстве, — и в этот импровизированный «мешок» они со Стивом доверху набирают спелых, почти белых яблок. Спрыгнув с дерева, Баки выхватывает из «мешка» два верхних яблока и опять кидает одно Стиву, усаживаясь подле ствола и откидываясь на него головой.  
Совсем как в детстве — только в детстве они не рисковали своими задницами, и предпочитали уминать свою «добычу» как можно дальше от двора миссис Баркли.  
И совсем не как в детстве, Баки смотрит и не может отвести глаз от губ Стива, влажных от яблочного сока; они даже кажутся чуть розовее обычного, чуть четче очерченными, и совершенно невозможно удержаться от того, чтобы их поцеловать.  
И Баки целует, потому что это Стив любит яблоки, а Баки любит Стива. И губы у Стива сладкие, влажные от яблочного сока; и у Баки губы точно такие же, и он не удерживается, слизывает этот яблочный сок с его губ. Надкусанное яблоко с тихим стуком выпадает из руки Стива на землю, мгновенно становясь добычей вездесущих муравьев, но кому сейчас какое дело до муравьев?   
Они целуются упоительно долго, сидя под сенью яблочного дерева, и, наконец, оторвавшись, Баки довольно облизывается и мягко сжимает Стива за ладонь:  
— Ты не прав. У миссис Баркли были совершенно другие яблоки.


	2. Вернётся; ангст; PG-13-R

Спать в окопе, сидя, с винтовкой в руках — ужасно.   
Спать в окопе, сидя, с винтовкой в руках — прекрасно, если до этого ты не спал почти трое суток.  
Сидя в окопе с винтовкой в руках и пытаясь заснуть, пытаясь не вздрагивать от каждого мельчайшего шороха вроде похрапывания однополчанина, Баки думает о том, как вернется с войны.

Он вернется, обязательно — Стиву ведь обещал.

Вернется, и с поезда поспешит в их квартиру, даже прежде, чем заехать к родителям. Он поднимется туда, на второй этаж, откроет дверь своим ключом, который до сих пор хранит в личных вещах, тихонько войдет в квартиру. Стив будет сидеть в гостиной на широком подоконнике, и, конечно же, будет рисовать, ссутулившись, склонив голову над альбомом, и Баки, так же тихо поставив на пол рюкзак с вещами, негромко скажет:  
— Опять спину ссутулил, мелкий?   
И Стив, испуганно выронив альбом из рук, соскочит с подоконника, подбежит к Баки, крепко его обняв, стиснет так, насколько сил хватит, и ткнется носом в грудь, вдыхая запах.  
И прошепчет:  
— Живой. Вернулся.  
И Баки поцелует его в макушку, вторя:  
— Живой. Вернулся.

Нет. Не так. Баки знает — будет не так.

Стив, конечно же, с самого утра будет ждать Баки на вокзале. Будет сидеть, нетерпеливый, на перроне, ерзать на лавке, выглядывать поезд, словно от его суеты он придет скорее. Таких, как Стив, на перроне будут сотни, если не тысячи.  
Таких, как Стив — больше нет.  
Баки сойдет с поезда, и во всей этой толпе безошибочно его узнает, распихает людей, подскочит, обнимет его крепко-крепко, чуть приподнимая за талию, и на какое-то безумно долгое мгновение у него перехватит дух.  
Ведь Стив — такой красивый, такой чудесный Стив,— положит ладони ему на щеки, носом своим коснется его, улыбнется одними только глазами. И щеки у него будут расцвечены розовым, и моргать он будет часто-часто, и Баки, чего скрывать, будет точно такой же.  
До губ расстояние — всего ничего, но целоваться прямо тут, на кишащем людьми перроне — так нельзя. Но Баки — ему все равно. Он утащит Стива в укромный угол, укроет собой от толпы, склонится и коснется губами его, таких розовых, мягких и желанных, и в том поцелуе — вся тоска, вся тяжесть разлуки, все, что когда-либо Баки хотел ему сказать, но не смог.  
Теперь — скажет. Теперь — времени предостаточно. 

И они пойдут домой, громко смеясь, и Стив к нему прижмется, крепко так, не веря смотреть будет, словно не Баки это, а призрак какой. А дома он его опять поцелует, уже крепче, уже откровеннее, языком по губам пройдется, внутрь рта скользнет, а Стив будет пальцами его в волосах водить, перебирать пряди.  
А потом Стив отстранится сам, первый, скажет:  
— Иди отдохни, — потому что все понимает, и как бы не хотелось продолжить, покой Баки ему важнее. И Баки послушно пойдет: сначала душ, потом спать завалится, на их общую кровать, будет дышать запахом белья — запахом Стива, — и надышаться не сможет.  
А когда проснется, день пойдет к закату уже, солнце небо красным расцветит, а Стив — вот он. Сидит, включив лампу, в старом кресле у другой стены, книгу читает, едва слышно страницы перелистывая. Баки глаза протрет, потянется лениво, улыбнется — господи, дома ведь, как хорошо! — и позовет его тихонько.  
И Стив подойдет, заберется на кровать, опять обнимет, носом уткнется прямо в ключицы, засопит, руками несмело погладит по бокам, — а Баки его подтянет вверх, за подмышки, на бок перевернет, и поцелует. Теперь уже — с продолжением, всем понятным.  
Баки его везде поцелует, начнет с губ, потом: за ушами, там у Стива особое местечко — сразу тяжелее дышать начинает, краснеет, но головой к ласке подается. Баки стащит с него рубашку, пройдется по шее и плечам, по груди, коснется ртом сосков — Стив выдохнет шумно, едва слышно застонет, цепляясь Баки за плечи. Когда Баки до ребер дойдет, Стив выгнется; когда пройдется поцелуями по низу живота, над кромкой белья, застонет громче.  
Баки знает — где и как. Ничего не пропустит: языком обведет пупок, носом потрется о светлые мягкие волоски на колене, прижмется губами к косточке на запястье и оближет их прямо так.  
А потом стащит трусы, ткнется носом в светлую поросль, вдыхая родной, приятный запах, возьмет рукой, аккуратно погладив, и Стив всхлипнет, попросит еще. И Баки — конечно же даст. Потому что Стив просит, потому что сам хочет, каждую секунду хотел, только о Стиве и думал.

Дальше Баки не думает, сил нет, в сон клонит нещадно. Так и засыпает, храня на изнанке век образ Стива, раскрасневшегося, томящегося от желания, с просьбой на пухлых губах. Так и засыпает, среди запахов сырой земли, пороха и смерти чувствуя запах мыла, свежей выпечки и стивовой кожи.  
Фантастический, родной, бесконечно сладкий запах. Запах жизни, запах дома.

Он вернется, он знает. Он вернется ради Стива.

Через неделю, под Аццано, 107 пехотный полк попадает в плен к Гидре.


	3. Heavy in your (my) arms; пре-слэш, UST, драма; PG

_This will be my last confession: I love you, never felt like any blessing._

Баки тогда этого ещё не осознавал, но главной его проблемой тогда было то, что он смотрел на Капитана Америку, а видел всё того же тощего, болезного Стива Роджерса.   
Стив мог получудесным способом получить себе новое тело – безусловно, то тело, которого он всегда заслуживал, – мог напялить на себя костюм, словно перешитый из флага, мог одной левой переломать пополам любого из солдат Гидры – но Баки всё равно чудились торчащие лопатки с россыпью веснушек на них, всё равно хотелось посмотреть на него сверху вниз, растрепать волосы на светлой макушке, обнять за шею, привычно склоняя голову.   
Всё равно хотелось его защищать, пусть не от хулиганов в подворотнях, а от вражеских солдат. 

И Баки мог сказать тогда, в баре в Лондоне, что нет, Стив. Я не пойду обратно в пекло, из которого только вернулся. Ты не представляешь, Стив, _**что такое Гидра**_ , ты не представляешь толком, _**что такое война**_ на самом деле, а не в твоих агитационных роликах.   
Он мог, но не сказал, потому что никакого права на это не имел. Потому что он знал, что такое Гидра и что такое война, а потому не мог отпустить туда Стива без своей поддержки.   
Наивный самообман, но Баки всё ещё верил, что Стив без него не справится.   
Капитан Америка – возможно; Стив – _**никогда**_.   
Поэтому он ничуть не лукавит, когда говорит, что пойдёт не за Капитаном, а за сопляком из Бруклина. 

_Лёжа на столе в лаборатории, ему всё сложнее было верить, что он вернётся. Что ещё раз сможет хотя бы увидеть Стива.  
А потом, когда он видит его – и словно не его, а какого-то здоровяка с родным, так хорошо знакомым лицом, – Джеймсу кажется, что он уже мёртв. Только его страшит не это, а то, что раз в загробный мир его сопровождает Стив, то Стив **тоже** мёртв.   
И он **почти** успевает в это поверить.   
Именно поэтому после, когда он осознаёт, что это всё не большая, продолжительная и красочная иллюзия, Баки даёт себе обещание защищать Стива даже теперь. Особенно теперь. Чтобы никогда не пришлось осознавать, что Стив мёртв на самом деле._

Проблема Баки в том, что он слишком привык защищать Стива. Именно потому он хватается за щит, хоть и понимает где-то на задворках разума, что это – не его, это непосильная ноша.   
Он хватает щит, стреляет в чёртового гидровского громилу в странной броне, просто потому что нужно защитить Стива.   
Это инстинкт, сродни первобытному.   
Это всё, что знает Джеймс в тот момент. 

_Он даёт себе ещё одно обещание: если выживет – скажет всё Стиву._  
Скажет, даже не смотря на то, **чья** фотография хранится у того под крышкой компаса. Скажет, потому что Стив имеет право знать, пусть даже это знание может вконец разрушить их дружбу. 

_И, наверное, думает Джеймс, это очень почётно – погибнуть за Капитана Америку._  
Только он погибает не за него.   
Он умирает за Стива Роджерса, и в этом, чёрт возьми, нет ничего почётного, потому что кто теперь будет его защищать? 


	4. Утро в Бруклине; флафф/романс; PG-13-R

Одно из вереницы одинаковых будничных утр отличается от остальных тем, что Баки в то утро, по необыкновению, просыпается раньше Стива. Стоит середина лета, жаркого настолько, что даже по ночам зной почти не спадает, и они спят с открытым окном. Но даже высокая температура воздуха не может заставить Баки и Стива спать не в обнимку, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
Баки открывает глаза, заторможено моргает, искоса глядя на будильник, и понимая, что до подъёма ещё полчаса, нехотя откатывается от Стива в сторону. Роджерс спит, как и всегда, у окна, на животе, одну руку засунув под подушку, а второй приобнимая Баки за плечо. Тонкая простыня, заменяющая им летом одеяло, сбилась на поясницу, обнажая худую спину, светлая кожа от лучей рассветного солнца приобрела персиковый тёплый оттёнок, отливают едва заметной рыжиной взъерошенные ото сна золотистые волосы.  
Стив словно светится в свете утреннего солнца.  
Медленно облизнув пересохшие после сна губы, Баки приподнимается на локте и жадным взглядом скользит по телу, знакомому настолько, что он с закрытыми глазами может указать на каждую родинку, каждую веснушку на бархатистой коже. Но сколько бы раз он не трогал, гладил, исследовал его пальцами и языком, Баки каждый раз всё равно словно открывает для себя что-то новое.  
Он жалеет, что не может нарисовать то, что видит, но с другой стороны — никакой, даже самый искусный рисунок не сравнится с реальностью. Он небезосновательно полагает, что Стив Роджерс один из самых невероятных людей на свете, и считает, что Стив очень, очень красивый — просто тот сам этого не видит, вот и не верит. А Баки видит. Истина в глазах смотрящего, как как-то раз заметила мама.  
Рука Стива соскальзывает с его плеча, и тот незамедлительно засовывает её под подушку ко второй, чуть ёрзает, отворачивая голову в сторону окна — Баки осторожно, упираясь ладонью в подоконник, перегибается через тело Стива и заглядывает ему в лицо, и видит, как тот чуть жмурится от лучей солнца, попадающих на него. Зевнув, Барнс возвращается на свою половину кровати, потягиваясь, а затем, приняв удобное положение, касается кончиками пальцев шеи, ероша короткие светлые волоски, и ведёт ими по спине вниз, чувствуя под подушечками каждый позвонок. Стив что-то неразборчиво бурчит, опять ёрзая, и Баки, легонько огладив его поясницу и чуть сдвинув вниз простыню, возвращает ладонь к плечам. На светлой коже — веснушки, тоже светлые, едва заметные, но Баки знает их чуть ли не наизусть. У Стива их много-много, маленьких бледно-персиковых пятнышек, сбегающих от плеч к лопаткам, и практически исчезающих на середине спины, и совсем чуть-чуть на лице — там они появляются лишь летом, стоит Стиву провести на солнце хоть несколько часов.  
Баки вновь облизывается, глубоко вздыхая, а затем тянется, прижимаясь губами к плечу, и, поглаживая ладонью бок, целует Стива в плечо и шею, то ли пытаясь таким образом разбудить, то ли считывая губами веснушки.  
У Стива горячая кожа, от Стива пахнет солнцем, Стив фырчит что-то себе под нос, дёргая плечами, а следом переворачивается на спину. Не раскрывая глаз, он тянет Баки за плечо к себе, медленно и влажно целует, и только потом, лениво приоткрыв один глаз, косится на часы и шепчет:  
 — У нас ещё двадцать минут.  
Баки два раза повторять не приходится, он всё прекрасно понимает и переползает на сторону кровати Стива, умащиваясь у того между ног. У Роджерса ещё немного заторможенный, сонный взгляд, он смотрит на Баки так, словно он — что-то нереальное, а затем упирается ладонью ему в грудь:  
 — Зашторь окно. Вдруг кто увидит?  
 — Кто? — хмыкает Баки, усаживаясь на пятки, и набирает на пальцы вазелин — благо, тот вполне комфортной температуры. — Голуби?  
Лицо Стива из серьёзного медленно преображается в крайне растерянное, и он задумчиво тянет:  
 — Соседи?  
 — Разве что они умеют парить в воздухе, — хихикает Баки, но штору всё-таки дёргает, чтобы Стиву было спокойнее.  
Глаза у Стива темнеют с каждой секундой, и в глубине той синевы плещется искорками счастье.  
Когда к тихому скрипу кровати и хриплым, протяжным стонам примешивается звон будильника, Баки не глядя бросает подушку, сшибая часы с тумбочки, и продолжает двигаться, как завороженный глядя Стиву в глаза.  
Они соизволяют встать с постели лишь спустя почти пятнадцать минут после положенного срока.

После душа Баки сидит на стуле с ногами, наблюдая за тем, как Стив возится по кухне. На Роджерсе только трусы, и на плечах поблёскивают капельки воды, стекающей с мокрых волос.  
 — Эй, Стив, — улыбается Баки, вставая со стула и, плавно подобравшись ближе, обнимает его за талию. — Хочешь, в субботу съездим на пляж?  
Он знает, что Стив согласится. Он уже предвкушает, как будет сцеловывать блестящие на солнце капельки воды с его веснушчатых плеч.


End file.
